


Only for Us

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Slice of Life, small mention of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: and in this moment, nothing truly matteredor: 00line are soft boys





	Only for Us

Quiet giggles filled their room. It was late, and even if they tried their best, the knocks on their door told them all they weren't being that quiet. It had been a while since it was just them four all together, schedules clashing and days off out of sync. 

But they were together. They treasured moments like this. It was a moment they could be alone together, moments like this often becoming some of their best memories. The dreamy music from the small Bluetooth speaker sitting on the desk did nothing but help the gentle atmosphere clouding the room, the 4 boys slowly wrapping themselves around each other, like laces on a shoe. Over, under, around and through. Intertwined, never letting go. When a song finished all that was heard was the laboured breathing of the group and the soft ticking of the clock. The fairy lights one of them had found were carefully draped around the curtain rail, down in front of the mirror and over the headboard. 

The 4 boys in the heart of this moment, in the eye of a storm they had dedicated years and tears to, were Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin. Renjun was sat on the floor at the bottom of his bed with a wide eyed Donghyuck running his fingers over Renjun's features, never one to hide his down right infatuation with his boyfriends. Donghyuck loved through actions, the other boys knowing this and indulging in the warmth of their second youngest.

Across the tiny room, sat in a similar position, were Jeno and Jaemin. Jeno was sat in Jaemin's lap, his head slotting into the crook of the younger’s neck, playing with Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin was humming along to the music, the vibrations lulling Jeno into a dreamlike state. 

Jaemin looked up from the boy in his arms and started giggling at the face Renjun was making now that Donghyuck had begun to play with his lips, a smile lacing his face, a slight grimace but with fond eyes appearing on the elder. And before they all knew it, their combined giggling was loud enough to wake up Jisung, who had come knocking and exclaiming “Keep the flirting down!” Normally the room the 4 boys currently occupied was that of Renjun and Jisung, however the younger had reluctantly let them all stay in there for the night (with the bribe of Jisung's favourite ice cream). 

And in this moment, in this soon to be memory, nothing mattered. It didn't matter that it was pouring down outside, because they were inside, and dry, and warm. It didn't matter that they were behind on comeback preparations, because there was always tomorrow. It didn't matter that earlier in the day they had had to comfort a crying Renjun, scared of what the future held, because he was here, with the people he would willingly spend every minute of his future with. Every single breath he took was for them, and their dream. One that came true everyday when they opened their eyes, that they got to sing and have people sing back. They got to perform and there would be people with their lightsticks, proud to show others who they were here for. The dream they all shared and they got to live it together. 

At one point, Jeno stumbled out to the bathroom, glancing to see it was nearing 2am. He stood for a moment, staring into the mirror, and realized he was happy. He was living and breathing and he was with them. Of course, they didn't erase all the problems, but they made it easier to get through. He didn't have to hold himself to such a high standard when he was with them. He could breathe.

After doing what he needed to do, he left the bathroom with 3 face masks in hand, his one already sitting upon his skin. He walked back into the room to see Jaemin and Donghyuck dancing to whatever song was playing, Renjun sat in the same place recording them both with his phone. A memory for him to keep. Upon hearing the door open, he turned the camera to Jeno, who squeaked, and covered his face with the masks in his hand. The pair dancing halted, turning to coo at Jeno, despite them both being younger. Jeno slapped them with no heat, handing over to them both the face masks they had decided were a good idea at 2am, and walked over to sit himself down between Renjun's legs, handing the boy the last mask to put on. 

As they waited for the masks to finish, Jaemin and Donghyuck had found themselves cuddled up together under a blanket, Donghyuck running his hands through Jaemin's hair, the younger leaning into the contact. Donghyuck felt Jaemin wrap an arm around his waist, squeezing him into Jaemin's side even more. Donghyuck felt his heart melt, and in that moment he felt loved. The moments of feeling unloved seemed to completely empty out of Donghyuck's mind and he allowed himself to float, knowing Jaemin would never let him drown. 

The timer Jeno had set went off, Renjun standing up to get the bin from the corner, grabbing a clean towel from his cupboard. He let the other 3 remove their masks, all putting them in the bin and patting their faces with the towel. They completed the rest of the steps required in their skin care routines, piling into the tiny bathroom to brush their teeth. 2:30am was late, Jaemin prepared to fall asleep standing up. Even though they only had an afternoon practice tomorrow, they were all tired and needed sleep. Deciding to ditch the beds and lie on the floor, they piled all the blankets into the middle to make a nest. Once they felt their nest was up to standards, they lay down, Donghyuck spooning Jaemin, Renjun lay on his back, allowing Jeno and Jaemin to cuddle into his sides. And with the soft music still playing, they all fell asleep.

And when Jaemin awoke from a dream bordering on a nightmare, and was comforted with quiet words and a hand rubbing his stomach, he knew this was where he belonged. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed ! I wrote this all in one sitting so I apologise for any mistakes !
> 
> follow my twt @dreamiesintl !
> 
> \- lay


End file.
